We Danced
by Kasey Renae
Summary: A cute fluffy ChrisSteph oneshot inspired by the song "We Danced" preformed by Brad Paisley


Title: We Danced

Author: Kasey 

Dedication: To Jodi, my Scottish peep

Rating: PG (FLUFF)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie McMahon or Chris Jericho.

**The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"**

Chris Jericho picked up a black purse and placed it behind the bar…who ever had left it would come back for it tomorrow. He then picked up the broom and began sweeping the floor. The bell on the door jingled causing him to look up. A tall brunette wearing a black mini dress walked in looking around shyly. "I'm sorry Miss but we're closed," Chris said eyeing her up and down.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Oh, I know, but I left my purse here, have you seen it?" she asked.

"I put one back behind the bar I bet it's probably yours," Chris said grinning at her and tying his hair up.

He went to the back and retrieved the black purse. "Is this it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thank you, by the way, my name is Stephanie, you are?"

"Chris," he said walking back over to her.

A slow song then started playing on the jukebox, a devilish idea formed in the back of Chris Jericho's mind. Stephanie held her hand out to take her purse back and raised an eyebrow when he shook his head. "Excuse me?" she asked grinning.

"I'll only give this back to you on one condition," he said holding the purse close to him.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Dance with me…just once," he said.

Stephanie looked like she was deciding weather to take him up on his offer when really all she wanted to do was run into his arms and bury her face in the crook of his neck. Finally not being able to stay away from him any longer she nodded and slowly walked over to him.

Chris triumphantly smiled and took her hand leading her out onto the empty dance floor…

**And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced**

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close slowly swaying their bodies to the music. She felt so right against him…so right it was scary. Stephanie was a stranger, someone he hardly knew, and here he was dancing with her…loving the way she felt against him.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't know this man Chris…but she did know she liked the feeling of him. Hell, she liked everything about him.

His smell, his touch, his look, his feel, everything… The song then ended and Stephanie pulled away and looked into Chris's eyes smiling shyly. It then went from there…

**And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"**

Chris smiled as he swept the floor. It had been exactly two years since he met the girl of his dreams, Stephanie Marie McMahon. He looked up as she walked in; they'd been closed for about twenty minutes. "Hey Princess," Chris said stopping the broom.

Stephanie beamed at him and walked over to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey Chrissy," she whispered.

"Are you busy tonight?" Chris asked.

Stephanie giggled and shook her head. "Well unless you're going to have me over," Stephanie replied wagging her eyebrows playfully.

"Actually I am…but first I have to ask you something," he said softly.

Stephanie frowned slightly. "Is everything okay Chrissy?" she asked fearing the worst.

Chris chuckled deeply. "Yes Princess everything is fine…but…" he then pulled out a little red velvet box and held it out to her.

She gasped and tears immediately filled her eyes. "Chris oh my gosh, you didn't," she whispered.

Chris then got down on one of his knees and looked up at her opening the little box. When he opened it, it revealed a skinny gold band with a small pink diamond on it. "Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked looking up into her tear filled eyes.

Stephanie laughed slightly and wiped at her eyes. "This is the last thing I ever expected…but I'll only marry you on one condition," she said pulling him up.

"Anything Princess," he replied.

"Dance with me," she said kissing him softly.

**And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced**

Chris grinned and led her to the dance floor as a slow angelic melody began playing through out the bar. "I'll always dance with you Princess," he whispered against her ear holding her close.

He held one of her hands to his chest and wrapped one around his neck…he then wrapped his other arm around her waist. Stephanie buried her face in his neck and inhaled his wonderful scent that she had memorized so well.

**And we danced…  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low…  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced…**

Stephanie closed her eyes and sighed in content…her life was now complete. She had the man of her dreams Christopher James Jericho, and she'd have him forever…forever to dance…


End file.
